The story of amizuma uchiha
by EndlessXdreaming
Summary: this story is about my oc for naruto and her life with the akatsuski


The story of ami uchiha part 1

About 13 years ago a baby was born of the uchiha clan but taken to the sound village for protection but know one know why. When this girl was about 4 years old she found a way to get back to leaf village to finally see her family. All she had was to pictures of her brothers and supplies. It only took her a week to make it to the village because there were some very nice ninja who helped her. The ninja helped her to the leaf and gave her some money for food because she wanted something hot to eat."thank you"she said thankfully "you didn't need to help me so it was very much appreciated"she told them. The oldest of the ninja looked at her and asked"why were you traveling at such a young age" she looked up at him"because i want to find my family"she held up the two pictures for them to see. "yer an uchiha girl. well you came to the right village. The estate is right over there" Ami gave the ninjas a hug then ran as fast as she could to the uchiha family estate but was stopped by the fire that surrounded it. She saw her brother itachi as he killed the clan. All she could do was smile for a strange reason. she wondered to herself"can he see me or is he ignoring me." itachi turned to leave when he saw the little girl. He couldn't believe his little sister came all the way to the leaf village alone. He pasted her and she thought "maybe he doesn't know im part of the clan" he stopped right next to her and put his and on her tiny shoulder "hey sis might not want to go in there"then he walked away. She grabbed the picture of sasuke and looked at it then through it into the fire.

Then all she said was"i want to be just like him"then she walked away and found a abandoned house that was for 1 person. "maybe i can live here and no one would know" She busted down the door and walked inside. There was every thing she would need and a little note that read: to my sister I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner but then i might have had to kill you too so i got this house ready for you. I want you to go through school and live a good life. and i hope we may meet again.

love~

Itachi

she folded up the note and put it in her pocket. Then she opened a door that had clothes hanging up in all arrangements. she grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to sleep.

5 years later-

She woke up one morning got dressed and went to the academy thinking to her self "today is the day ill find my big brother" even after the five years she still hasn't seen sasuke so she thought he was long dead. On that very day she grabbed everything she needed to to learn jutsu on her own and supplies for her trip she grabbed all her money and left. "well i guess im gonna need to get some jobs in the villages I go through" "maybe if i ask people if they know him ill find him"

She went through many villages it took her about a year to finally find the akatsuki hideout but it was on accident. She was sitting in a tree resting when she saw four men walking to a hill. Ami watched them closely there was a man with long blond hair, one with grey hair combed back,another with blue hair, and one that looked like her brother. Ami heard them talking the man with blond hair said "You know itachi when do you think yer sister will get here" Amizumas eyes widen and listened some more "soon i know it" then the man with blue hair said "what if she was killed looking for you" then the man that looked like her brother grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER THAT WAY SHES AN UCHIHA AND SHE'D BE ABLE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE..." then a man with orange hair walked out of the hill and he said"because she has part of the kyuubi in her right itachi" she heard her brothers name agian and she knew it was him...her brother. Then itachi put the man with blue hair back on the ground and looked at the man with orange hair and said"ya that's why she was left in the sound village because of the other kid in the leaf with the kyuubi...those to would never be aloud to meet"

Then for some reason the tree limb broke and she fell to the ground. All the men looked at ami and pulled out kunais except her brother who walked up to her."Ami"he said to her. She looked up at him then grasped him in a hug "big brother...I've been traveling for a year and I finally found you i can't believe it" he looked down at her because she was half his size "you've grown i see and how old are you now last time I saw you you were how old...4"she let go of him and nodded "I'm 10 now" Then the man with the grey hair interrupted and said "so itachi that's yer sister"itachi turned around and looked at them ami grabbed his arm "ya this is her" then the man with orange hair beckoned them all in but ami stayed outside then the man with orange hair turned around and looked at her"are you coming or what" she looked at him "ok"she walked in and stood next to her brother she saw to other kids 1 was named Yakaru and another named hiroku they watched me as i walked in and stared at me as i clung to itachi. "itachi arent you gonna introduce us to yer sister after all, all we know about her her is what you've told us."said the man with blond hair. "ya ya im getting to that... ami why don't you tell them about yer self" ami looked up at itachi "ok big brother" she stood up straight and looked right at everyone"I'm Amizuma Uchiha there's not much to tell except that I'm the youngest living uchiha I have a but i don't know what it is yet I came from the leaf but lived in the sound village till i was 4 that's when i first met itachi after the whole clan thing" then hiroku said "whoa yer an uchiha too" she looked at him "ya" then itachi looked at everyone"now you all tell her who you are starting with you yakaru" yakaru stood up and said"hi I'm yakaru I have no real clan pein here is my dad im 13 and I have the rinengan"he sat back down "alright now you go hiroku"fine"he said standing up "I'm hiroku im 16 and well nothing else to add"he kept standing "itachi" ami said looking up at him"yea ami" he said to her "im sleepy" "first little sister these are the others pein kisame deidara and hidan the others aren't here right now but they'll be back don't worry then ill have you meet them" "ok big brother". "hey pein were can ami sleep" "there's an empty bedroom right down there first door on the right"pein said to itachi and ami. Ami grabbed her bag and walked to the room. instead of sleeping she pulled out a scroll that had many many jutsus on it that she took from the smirks"i guess i should train" she opened the huge scroll but noticed that it was all healing jutsu "dang it I guess I'm gonna be a healer" itachi walks in and sees me sitting on my bed looking at the scroll "i knew you weren't tired"he said with a grin"well pein wants to see you" "ok big brother"she roles back up the scroll and walks out "hi"she said to pein "hello i have something i want to ask you"yes what is it"she ask politley."how would you feel about being with yer brother every day"he asked her. "what do you mean" "i mean joining us you would be very valuable to us"he told her "really I would be valuable" "ya now what do you say" she smiles "ok" "now get to bed"


End file.
